


Sensei Knows

by orphan_account



Series: OBIKAKA Because If SasuNaru can have Team 7 rival pairing head-canons so can my babies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I know not usually my style, Light-Hearted, M/M, Secret Crush, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Teasing, it isn't even a character development or study, there is literally no purpose to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Sensei knows, Sensei knows,' A voice in Kakashi’s head repeated hysterically.'Shut up,' Kakashi told it.'Sensei knows, we’re going to die,' the voice replied dramatically.'I know,' Kakashi thought. 'Now shut up.''Painfully,' wailed the voice.





	Sensei Knows

_Sensei knows, Sensei knows,_ A voice in Kakashi’s head repeated hysterically.

 

 _Shut up_ , Kakashi told it.

 

 _Sensei knows, we’re going to die_ , the voice replied dramatically.

 

 _I know_ , Kakashi thought. _Now shut up_.

 

 _Painfully_ , wailed the voice.

 

Kakashi let out a dramatically drawn-out sigh. From up ahead, Minato-sensei glanced back at him with an infuriating twinkle in his eye. Slowing to match Kakashi’s ambling pace, he murmured, “Thinking about Mr. Dreamboat?”

 

“Go away.” Kakashi spat through gritted teeth. “...And _no_ I am _not,_ ” he protested belatedly.

 

Minato-sensei’s dorky smile—the one that Kushina-san said was the only reason he was a Hokage candidate—seemed a bit sharper than usual. Kakashi surreptitiously eyed the surrounding trees. Realistically, he couldn’t outrun the yellow flash. His imagination insisted otherwise.

 

“Methinks the shinobi doth protest too much.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes shot daggers.

 

“So, this Mr. Dreamboat, how handsome are we talking here? He must be absolutely stunning. After all, he did seduce the ice cold heart of our very own Kakashi-kun, and I know it takes a lot for you to look even twice at someone."

 

"Sensei..." Kakashi growled.

 

"Hmm, well if you are going to be all secretive about it, I suppose I’ll just have to guess. The kind of boy that Kakashi likes...hmm...a nice bright smile, perhaps?"

 

At this rate, Kakashi was going to melt into the ground from sheer humiliation and never be seen again.

 

“Hey! What are you guys talking about? I wanna know!” Obito burst from behind them.

 

And Kakashi had thought it couldn’t possibly get worse, too.

 

“Oh, nothing, just talking about Kakashi’s—“

 

Kakashi pounced, fingertips barely brushing the edges of Minato-sensei’s coat as he swiftly evaded his attack. The infuriating, soul-sucking, and smug smile grew wider. Kakashi vindictively envisioned happily murdering his sensei in his sleep.

 

“—first venture into the world of romance.”

 

Honestly, Kakashi knew he should probably be more grateful that Sensei wasn’t giving anything too incriminating away. He was too busy plotting the jounin’s death to care.

 

“What?” Came Obito’s reply.

 

Kakashi knew Obito was dense, but he didn’t think it had been that bad.

 

“You mean like a crush?”

 

Kakashi would like to withdraw his former statement.

 

“No, like a minor attraction to people with traits I find appealing,” Kakashi snapped. “It will go away in a few days, I’m sure.”

 

“So a crush,” the absolute idiot reiterated, a look crossing over his features that made Kakashi want to scream with frustration. Or just shake Obito hard enough to get rid of his stubborn stupidity. The idiot of epic proportions then had the audacity to sing. Kakashi would sing about the celebration he’d have after the useless, good-for-nothing-but-suffering Uchiha’s “unfortunate” death, except that he didn’t sing. “Ba-ka-shi’s got a cru~sh, Ba~ka~shi’s got a cru~sh—”

 

“Shut _up,_ Dead-last. What kind of tune is that, even? You’re making my brain melt from the sheer terribleness of it.”

 

Obito actually had the audacity to smirk. Kakashi pictured strangling him. Slowly.

 

"I can't believe the ice-cold shinobi has emotions! Right Rin?"

 

Rin unsuccessfully tried to muffle her giggles. "St—stop being mean, Obito-kun. I'm sure Kakashi-kun has plenty of emotions, even if he tries to hide them all the time."

 

Kakashi wasn't sure whether he felt offended or not.

 

"How weird would that be, having Bakashi crushing on you," Obito mused to himself.

 

Kakashi wished he could sink into a hole and never be seen again.

 

"Hey, who is it, anyway, Bakashi?"

 

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi said forcefully. "Crushes mean nothing. It'll go away soon."

 

Kakashi actually wasn't sure if that was true, as he'd never had a crush before now, but he sure hoped it was.

 

"Hmm...It can't be Atsuko, you think she's annoying..."

 

"Fangirls  _are_ annoying."

 

Obito squinted at Kakashi, as if he could figure out who it was if he stared hard enough. Rin, who seemed to have had enough of the conversation, sped up to walk alongside a very smug Minato-sensei, who happened to be whistling merrily.

 

“Wait! Is it Rin? Do you have a crush on Rin?” Obito stared him down like a cat stalking its prey.

 

Kakashi stopped. “What? No! Why would I have a crush on _her_?”

 

Obito bristled. "Hey! You don't need to be so mean about it! Rin would be a great person to have a crush on!"

 

Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, if it's not Rin, is it Anko? Didn't really think _you'd_ be in to snakes."

 

Kakashi's nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

"—Or maybe Kurenai? ‘Cause you know, if it’s Kurenai, prepare to be disappointed, because she’s only got eyes for Asuma, and I'm pretty sure it's reciprocated—"

 

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. “No! You’re such an _idiot_ , Obito! I don't have a crush on them, I have a crush on _you_!”

 

“Wait, what?” Obito's face turned poleaxed.

 

Kakashi groaned.


End file.
